Not mine to say
by SMILES01
Summary: Isabelle Lane knows a secret. She can't just come out to anyone about it. She and Sadie Braddock come up with a plan to force the story out. But nothing ever goes as planned with Ed Lane as your father.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome i own nothing but my own ideas the rest is who ever created FLASHPOINT (thank you by the way)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Lane I do not believe you fully understand what is going to happen to you." Principal Evans told her as he sat down behind his desk. "You are facing expulsion, I can only lesson the punishment if I know what is going on?" He told her. "Can you please tell me what happened between you and Mr. Morris?"

"I'm sorry but I can not." Isabelle Lane told him, as she calmly sat across from him.

"Isabelle Maria Lane." Her father scowled. "You will answer Principal Evans' question."

"I'm sorry but I can not. I believe the person you should be talking to sir is Mr. Morris. If he wishes to confess then that would be the smart move on his part but ultimately the choice is his alone." Isabelle told him.

"What are you talking about?" Principal Evans asked frowning.

"I'm sorry Sir but I have said too much." She told him. "If that is all am I free to go?" She asked him.

Principal looked at her a moment. "As I have not any trouble from you since this issue, I will let you go with three day suspension and a week of detention after that. "You are free to go and I do not wish to see you in this office again." He told her standing.

"Thank you Sir." Her Dad Ed Lane told him, shaking his hand. The principal nodded as they left the office. "Morris!" He shouted at the teenage boy sitting out his office. "In here now and shut the door, where are your parents?"

Isabelle Lane walked out of the office and knew her dad was following but the quiet seething feeling coming from behind her as she walked down the hall. Sadie Braddock walked over from hiding around the corner of the other hallway. "Hey Sadie." Isabelle greeted.

"Hello Uncle Eddie." Sadie greeted Isabelles' Dad.

"Hi Sadie. Sorry but if you don't mind Izzie and I need to head out." Ed told his honourary niece. Sadie Braddock parents had been on the same SRU Team as him when he was younger.

"O-of course." Sadie told him, heading down the hall. She looked over her shoulder back at Isabelle. Isabelle grinned and winked at her. Sadie grinned back inspite of everything.

FLASHPOINT FLASHPOINT FLASHPOINT

Ed Lane got behind the wheel of his truck and slammed the door with more force then necessary. "Isabelle what the hell are you thinking?" He asked,  
turning to face her in the passenger seat. "What happened with you and the other kid?"

"Nothing." Isabelle told him. "Nothing happened between me and him." She told him, looking out the window away from him.

Eddie looked at his daughter for a moment, before turning the key and headed home. It took him ten minutes before he was pulling into the driveway. His wife Sophie was working outside in the flower beds.

She stood up and met them on the driveway. She gave him a questioning look. "What are you two doing here so early?" She asked him as Ed kissed her cheek. "Isabelle do you not have a math test this afternoon?" She asked as there teenage daughter exited the car and headed into the house.

Ed and Sophie followed her into the house. "Not so fast young lady." Eddie said sternly, before she could escape upstairs. "You need to tell us something of why you are suspended for the next three days and possibly facing expulsion."

Sophie looked from Ed to her daughter surprised. "Suspended? Expulsion?" Sophie asked confused. "What is going on Izzie?"

Isabelle turned standing on the bottom step. "Dad do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Izz this is not the time." Ed Lane told her.

"Answer the question Dad." She told him, crossing her arms and stood there waiting.

"Okay. Most days yes I trust you." He told her.

"Then please can you trust me on this. I can't tell you what happen. You will just have to trust me." Isabelle told them. "Please?" She begged.

"Are you or anyone else in danger?" Sophie asked. "Is any of it illegal?"

"No and no." Isabelle answered.

"Okay we'll let this slide, unless there is anymore trouble at school because of it." Sophie told her. She put her hand on Eddies' shoulder to stop him from saying anything, as Isabelle ran up the stairs.

"She is suspended for three days and you are letting it slide?" Ed asked amazed.

"Ed, she has never been in trouble before and she makes good grades. You were a cop, but when it comes to your daughter it's like your instincts leave. Isabelle is just like you, when one of her friends or even a stranger is in trouble she'll want to help in what ever way she can."

Ed rubbed his hand on his head and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "Why could she not be more like Clark and hide what trouble she got into."  
He muttered. Soph chuckled at his comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what ya think please!


	2. movies

Welcome i own nothing but my own ideas the rest is who ever created FLASHPOINT (thank you by the way)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy spent her three day suspension doing chores. Her mom had her cleaning the whole upstairs, washing walls and everything. She tried not to complain too much about the chores as she was trying to keep her parents from asking to many questions. They both have been trying to gently push at her for answers. It was friday, the last day of her suspension. She was in the laneway practicing her free throws when a silver car honked and pulled into the driveway, as she stepped out of the way.

The car stopped and a curly hair man got out. "Please tell me you are on basket ball team." Clark told her.

Izzy laughed. "No. They asked but I didn't want to." Her brother hugged her, and snatched the ball out of her hand.

He took the shot and it was nothng but net. "Want to go see a movie tonight?" Clark asked, her as they made their way into the house.

"Sure. If I am allowed." Izzy said, looking around for her mom or dad.

Clark grinned. "They are out for dinner and won't be back til at least eight or nine... so we will be gone before they get back."

"I am in." Izzy told him. "Let me go change." She ran upstairs. She pulled on jeans and a white flowy blouse. She grabbed some cash and house key and walked down the stairs. "Lets get out of here."

"Feeling a little stuck." Clark stated.

"A little. Dad asks me questions left, right and center and Mom switches back from good cop to bad cop and back to good cop." Izzy ranted as she slid into the passenger seat.

Clark started the car and put the car in reverse. "I am going to ask you once." Clark said not moving the car, he looked over at her. "Will you tell me what happened at school?"

Izzy looked at him for a few moments thinking it over. "No. I can't it's not something that is fully mine to share." She hoped he would drop it.

Clark reversed the car and headed down the street. "Ok." He said. "If you ever need someone to talk to or if you change your mind. Call me." He told her dropping the conversation.

"Thanks." Iz told him, looking out the window. "How's school?" She asked he was in his final year of law school.

Clark groaned. "I think I should have been cop. Less school."

"Dad would have loved that." Iz replied laughing. "But he would be pissed if ya switched now." She told him grinning.

Clark laughed. "I can just see his face when I tell him I am blowing the thousands of dollar of school tutition and switching to be a cop just like him."

"OOO his face would get all red and..."

"His whole head would get all red because..." Clark said laughing with her.

"Because he has no hair!" The both said in unison. She was in full hysterical laughter by now. As Clark parked the car in the theatre parking lot.

They got out and walked to the front door together still talking and laughing how their dad would look like. Clark held the door open for her and they went to stand in line to buy tickets. They got tickets and cokes and headed into the theatre. They took a seat in the middle row. Previews have already started. "Oh we missed half of them." Izzy whined.

Clark laughed. "You and your previews."

Izzy grinned. "It's how I plan my life." She stated.

Clark looked over at her. "How are we even related. Nerd." He asked seriously.

Izzy shoved him. "Look at our hair. Yeah we are related." Izzy was referring to their curly brown hair. Clark kept it just long enough for some of the curls to show through and Izzys' hair was a mass of unruly brown curls that ended at her shoulder blades.

Clark regarded her hair. "I hate your quick wit. I am the older sibling what I say goes."

Izzy laughed. "Yeah right. I am your baby sister. Since day one I've had you wrapped around my little finger."

"Damn logic." Clark said, grinning as the movie started.

Izzys' attention was diverted when a teenage boy entered the theatre with his arm around a girl. She looked away hoping he did not see her. Unfortunately the smirk he sent her way told her he seen her. Izzy was looking at the girl and hoping she did not become another victim of Elliot Morris.  
The movie was hilarious but the entire time Izzy was tense. Elliot picked a seat a row down from her and she could see him out of the corner of her eye.  
She tried to ignore him and turned her attention back to the movie.

When the movie ended her brothers' phone started ringing. "Guess who." Clark said grinning. "Meet me outside 'kay." He told her, running down the stairs and headed out of the theatre to answer the phone. Their dad was calling him.

She waited for an opening in the stream of people leaving the theatre. She was passing Elliot and he ended up behind her. He dumped the rest of his drink on her shoulder so half went down her back and half went down the front of her. She gasped as the cold liquid made contact. A few people cringed or laughed at her. She didn't care about that. She turned around on him. "Ooops sorry." He feigned.

She grinned and looked at his date, cheerleader Carli Langdon. "FYI Carli be careful what you drink around him, he will try to slip something in your drink." She stated, turning around and leaving the theatre. The look of shock on Elliots' face was priceless.

Clark met her with the car at the entrance. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking at her soaked shirt.

"Stupid high school boys." She told him. "So how pissed are they?" She asked referring to their parents.

"Pissed! Dad told me to take you back to the dorm." Clark old her, grinning sadly.

Izzie cursed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I am really screwing up lately." She muttered. "Well I hope Dylan doesn't care if I crash on your couch?"

"Dyl won't care. He will be playing video games and won't even notice!" Clark told her grinning. He drove them back to his dorm at the University of Toronto. He parked the car in student parking and they walked across campus to the dorm building Clark lived in. Clark opened the door for her and they walked up three flights of stairs. Clark unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first. Clarks' roommate was sitting with his back to the door and his headphones on, playing video games. Clark laughed as he threw a t-shirt across the room at Dylan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what ya think please!


End file.
